


Let's Get Freaky

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [36]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aurelia is mean to Troy, Aurelia puts that punk ass in his place?, Bottom Troy, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, She loves when he cries, consent to nonconsent, rape/noncon, top Aurelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia agrees to have sex with Troy, but it's not what Troy had in mind.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Kinktober 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 2





	Let's Get Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend.

“No more table scraps for me!” Troy said, skipping down the hallway. He entered Aurelia’s office without knocking. The Baroness stared at him, annoyed.

“What is it that you want?”

“I want you!” He stepped forward. “I am bored and you are sexy as hell. I say we kill some time and get freaky!”

She cocked a brow at him. “You do?” She smirked. “Sure, let us _get freaky_.”

They were in her bedroom now, naked. She straddled Troy.

“Alright! You are hot as-”

Aurelia clamped a hand on his mouth. “ _Do_ shut up you pipsqueak! I’m tired of your whining and bitching!” His eyes widened. He tried to pull her hand off his mouth, but she gripped it tighter, nails digging into his cheek. “You’re an idiotic, bottom feeder.” She shifted to grip his cock. She stroked it harshly, making him jump. “You are such a wimp, I bet you wouldn’t know how to use this piece of shit dick if your life depended on it.” She slapped it hard, making him jump again.

He tried to move away from her, but she froze his robotic arm to the bed. “What? I thought you wanted to _get freaky_. Are you saying you’re too chicken shit to be with me?” She smacked his balls and he shrieked, brows furrowing. “This is what you wanted!” She tapped his balls again, grinning. “See? You’re hard, you dumb bitch.” She smacked the cock again before roughly gripping it in her hand.

“You’re incredibly small and it’s quite insignificant, but a toothpick is better than nothing.” She eased herself onto his cock and rocked her hips. She sneered at him. “Pathetic.” It was a glorious moment when she watched the corner of his eyes well up and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Awe, little baby sad cause you can’t take a little pain!”

She grinned and let her hand turn icy cold around his mouth. He squirmed and tried to scream, but it was muffled. Another tear fell from his eye. “Oh, that _is_ nice,” she sighed. “I love when they cry.” She moved her hand away from his mouth and slapped him.

He yelped and whimpered. “Stop.”

She laughed loudly. “No.” And slapped him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
